Tilt-up precast concrete structures are often used in building constructions, and lifting anchors are commonly embedded or cast in the precast concrete structures to facilitate handling, since these structures can be difficult to hoist and handle due to their weight, bulkiness, and susceptibility to damage, such as cracking, chipping, and other breakage. However, lifting anchors are specific to particular structural thicknesses, and inventorying the many different types of lifting anchor components to accommodate different thicknesses can be expensive, time consuming, and generally a logistical nightmare.